


Crossing The Line

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Tropetastic Tuesday, super minor violence (punch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: They have an unspoken rule to never throw a punch at each other, and so far they'd never crossed that line. But all rules can be broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a submission for Tumblr's Tropetastic Tuesday! This week's challenge was to create a Hurt/Comfort piece in exactly 200 words.

They crossed the line for a stupid reason. Rhett had seen how close Link was to hitting him so he threw a punch first, regretting it immediately when it collided with the side of Link’s face. It made a smacking sound as it landed, causing Link to hold his face in shock and stare at him with a look of hurt and betrayal Rhett had never seen on his face before. He braced himself to be punched back, but it never came. Instead, Link did nothing, and that was somehow worse.

“How could you man?” Link said, his tone tinged with disappointment. “We swore we wouldn’t punch each other.”

“I’m sorry bo.” He said sincerely, cupping Link’s face to better look at the damage. “Let’s get something on that.”

Link nodded and followed Rhett down to the studio’s kitchen, taking a seat as Rhett pulled a bag peas out of the freezer and placed it on his face.

“You wanna punch me back?” Rhett offered.

“I haven’t ruled it out.” Link mumbled, closing his eyes in relief from the cold.

Rhett chuckled, easing the cold pressure on and off the more painful spots in further apology. _They would be okay._


End file.
